Meet The Johnson's
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen brings Joanne to the Johnson family reunion. MoJo. chapter story. complete.
1. Chapter 1

Meet The Johnson's

It was late in the afternoon and lazy diva Maureen was lounging on the couch, just about ready to fall into a peaceful catnap when there was a knock on the door. She jolted awake, her crazy curls strewn across her face, the sudden knock frightening her, causing her to call out for her lover,

"Joanne!"

When there was another round of knocks, Maureen let her guard down, realizing it was just someone at the door, and she didn't need Joanne to rescue her.

Maureen stood up wiping drool from the side of her mouth as she made her way over to the door. She took a glance through the peephole sighing with disappointment at who it was. Finally she pulled the door open, trying to hide the displeasure on her face.

"Hi mom…" She trailed.

Mrs. Johnson stepped inside, a look of worry on her face. "Maureen, I didn't hear you unlock your door. This is New York City anyone can walk right on in."

Maureen shrugged, "I was just lying on the couch."

"Probably sleeping." Mrs. Johnson said, ready to keep on ranting until she looked around the apartment, her eyes lighting up, "Maureen? When did you? How do you afford such a place like this? Can you make rent on just off-Broadway paychecks?" She spun around; delighted her daughter was living in such a fancy place like this. It was no penthouse of course, but it had heat, had a normal size living room, hardwood floors, an island in the kitchen, it was pretty much a huge step up from her loft days. Especially since it was really expensive living in the City, you could understand why Mrs. Johnson was acting like the place was a castle.

"Not just my paychecks-"

"Mark took his job back at Buzzline?" Mrs. Johnson said, her face beaming with joy. "I always knew that boy would be great someday. Only a few more years and I bet he's a famous director."

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Mom Mark and I aren't together, how many times do I have to tell you this?" She crossed her arms watching as her face fell, "Joanne had gotten a promotion. We were able to move into a bigger place. It's not much bigger, but Joanne wanted an office so she could work from home on some days."

Mrs. Johnson sighed, turning to face away from her daughter, using her finger to glide along one of the shelves next to her. She examined her finger smirking when she found no dirt, "Clean…and better than the loft I suppose. Well I have to give Joanne some credit she gives you a nice place to stay."

"It is nice." Maureen snobbishly replied, "Joanne takes good care of me!"

"Well that's not why I came here." Mrs. Johnson said, turning back around to face Maureen. "I'm going to tell you right now, there will be no pouting because you have no choice and you're coming."

"What?" Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Johnson family reunion."

Maureen froze her mouth slightly ajar.

"I know Maureen." Mrs. Johnson said. "I don't really look forward to them either, your father's side of the family is crazy, but your father wants you to be there, and I already talked to your sister and she said she would only come if you went."

Maureen sighed, "Mom…I can't."

"Why not?"

Maureen's mind went blank, trying her hardest to come up with a lie, but for some reason she always found it hardest to lie to her mother and Joanne. "I just don't want to." Maureen finally blurted out.

"Well you are going." Mrs. Johnson said. "I already told everyone you would be there. It's for the weekend. You can stay at our house of course. Your room still looks the same from when you moved out here." She turned and headed for the door, "Bring Mark too if you want."

"I'm not dating Mark." Maureen said through greeted teeth.

"Oh but everyone loves him." Mrs. Johnson said, her hand on the doorknob, "Who are you going to bring? You can't show up single. Especially since your cousin is engaged to that doctor. What will that say about how I raised you Maureen?"

"I'm bringing Joanne she's a lawyer." Maureen said, "Plus who cares what people will say, their opinions don't matter."

"Maybe they matter to me?" Mrs. Johnson said, placing her hand over her chest

"Well either I bring Joanne or I don't go at all." Maureen stated, looking her directly in her eyes, never sounding so serious in her life.

"Fine." Mrs. Johnson gave in, "Bring the lesbian. Your father's sister is going to have a field day with this…" She mumbled as she pulled the door open and left the apartment.

Maureen huffed throwing her hands in the air as she headed back to the couch. A few minutes later Joanne entered the apartment.

"Honeybear?" Joanne called out, "I just passed your mother on the way up. She was mumbling about lesbians and some woman…"

Maureen looked up, frustration written all over her face, "Well Joanne you know how I said you probably would never meet my family?"

Joanne nodded.

"Well I lied. We just got invited to the Johnson family reunion." Maureen stated, watching as a smile formed on Joanne's lips. "Why are you smiling, this isn't something to smile about."

"Oh I don't know, we've only been dating for three years, don't you think it's time I met your family?" Joanne asked. "Plus you met mine already."

"You don't understand Joanne, the Johnson's are crazy." Maureen stated, "And not crazy like me, but like…they judge every little thing that you do. My mom already tried to get me to bring Mark back home. She doesn't want my family to judge her since her daughter is dating a girl."

"Well they'll have to get over it." Joanne stated, sitting on Maureen's lap. "Come on Honeybear, you don't let things like that bother you, why are you letting it bother you now?"

"I don't know. It's different when it's family." Maureen shrugged, nuzzling into Joanne.

"How about we go and if we are having a bad time we come right back home?" Joanne offered. "It's only in Connecticut."

"Okay, but promise you'll still want to be my girlfriend when we come back?" Maureen pouted.

"Sweetie," Joanne smirked, running her fingers through Maureen's hair, "I love you of course I'll still want to be with you."

"I hope so…" Maureen sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Here's my new MoJo drama/fluff/humor story! I hope you enjoy it. **

**I got the title idea from** _**Love That Wicked's story Meet The Upland's**_ **from over in the Wicked section. If you like Gelphie I suggest you go on over and read the story. ;) it's really good!**

**OH! and for those of you who have read my story Parenthood, I just want to let you know that there _WILL_ be a sequel. After I ended the story you don't even know how many idea's popped up for the Jefferson-Johnson family. Look forward to it sometime this month...I hope anyways... **

**and one last thing, I don't own RENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost three in the morning, seven hours until Maureen and Joanne left for Maureen's childhood home and the diva could not sleep a wink.

"Maureen." Joanne groggily groaned when Maureen tossed and turned again, "Go to sleep."

"I can't." Maureen sighed. "Jo, why did I say yes? I don't want to go to my stupid family reunion. I left that place for a reason, so I didn't have to deal with all their close-minded, judgmental…" Maureen struggled to find a word, "Selfish behavior!"

"Selfish?" Joanne questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow, her eyes glowing in the moonlight, shining in Maureen's direction, "Is that were you developed that trait?"

"Shut up." Maureen huffed, kicking Joanne in the shin.

"Okay, ow." Joanne whined, rubbing her leg. She took a moment to bare the small amount of pain, before rolling over to face Maureen. "It will be fine, honeybear." She soothed, running her hand up and down her upper arm. "Remember how nervous you were when we went on vacation with my family?"

"Yeah, but your family is cool!" Maureen stated. "My family…total opposites!"

"Just like we are." Joanne smirked, "And look how well we get along."

Maureen rolled her eyes, not in the mood to be calmed. "Just wait and see, Joanne. I'm nervous for the both of us."

"It's only a weekend. Plus your sister will be there, you two get along." Joanne said, trying to stay positive.

"Yeah, but we haven't talked in almost four years." Maureen said, bringing down Joanne's positive attitude, "What if she turned into one of them?"

"She is one of them. She's a Johnson just like you are." Joanne stated, kissing Maureen's shoulder all the way up to her ear, "So stop being a drama queen and get some sleep."

"Fine I'll try and get somesleep." Maureen sighed, rolling over lying on top of Joanne, nuzzling her nose in her neck to breath in her lavender scent.

"You know this is a king sized bed right?." Joanne smirked, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist.

"I know." Maureen said, her eyes slowly slipping closed, "I just want to get in as much cuddling and close time with you as possible before we enter hell tomorrow."

Joanne smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Everything is going to be fine Maureen."

Ten hours later, Joanne pulled in a driveway of an average looking house, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson standing on the porch with grins on their faces.

"Look how happy they are to see you." Joanne smiled, putting the car in park.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Yeah, let the fun loving begin."

Maureen hopped out of the car first plastering a fake smile on her face, "Hi mom, dad." She gave them each a hug, before moving aside so they could greet Joanne.

Joanne approached the two wearing a friendly smile, putting her hand out to shake theirs.

"Oh…" Mrs. Johnson frowned, "You didn't bring Mark."

Joanne's smile fell right off her face, Maureen's not too far behind, gravity pulling their lips to the ground.

Maureen huffed, quickly interlacing her hand with Joanne's, "Mom, I told you-"

"It's nice to have you here with us Joanne." Mr. Johnson intervened, pulling Joanne into a friendly hug, causing Maureen's smirk to slightly reappear. At least he was making an attempt.

"Okay, why don't we all go inside, your sister should be here shortly." Mrs. Johnson smiled. "You two can unpack and then have a small lunch out back huh?"

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson went ahead while Joanne and Maureen walked back to the car to grab their stuff.

"If at anytime you want to go just let me know." Maureen whispered, "I'll even stay in a hotel if you don't feel comfortable."

"Maureen, it's okay." Joanne smirked with a shrug, "I mean at least your dad is nice right?"

Maureen nodded, "Yeah, but Pookie, if she says anything to you-"

"Maureen I'll be okay. I'm a grown woman I can hold my own." Joanne said, tucking a stray curl behind Maureen's ear.

Maureen sighed, locking eyes with Joanne. "Okay."

A few minutes later the two were upstairs; Maureen all smiles now as she bounced into her old room, dropping her stuff on the floor. "This is my old bedroom." She walked over to the window and opened it up, "I used to sneak out of here and climb down the drainpipe to sneak off to rallies."

"Such the rebel." Joanne smiled, walking over to wrap her arms around Maureen's waist from behind, while at the same time checking out the fairly nice sized room, which sported a double bed, dresser, full length mirror, desk, closet, band/musical posters, and any other typical Maureen stuff you could think of.

"I held some of those rallies." Maureen bragged, leaning back in Joanne's arms, her eyes gazing out the window as she shared her story, "One time one of them was broken up by the police. That's when I met Collins; he was older than me and could drive. That's how I got a way with out getting caught."

Joanne couldn't help but lightly laugh, placing a kiss on Maureen's cheek, "I could just picture you and Collins now."

Maureen nodded, turning around in Joanne's arms, wrapping her arms around the lawyer's neck. "It was a lot of fun."

The two were about to share a kiss, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Joanne," Mrs. Johnson began, "You'll be sleeping down the all in Nikki's room."

"Mom!" Maureen instantly whined, breaking free from Joanne, "That's totally unfair. We're adults you know I think we are old enough to share a room."

"Not in my house." Mrs. Johnson said, "I wouldn't even allow it if Mark was here."

Joanne cringed at the second mention of the filmmaker's name. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to handle being compared to Mark.

"Mark would be to chicken shit to do anything anyways."

All three pair of eyes wandered to the doorway of the room, where another brunette stood leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed, her dark mischievous eyes peering in the room. Joanne could already tell by one glance that that was Maureen's younger sister, who she had never met.

"Nikki?" Maureen smiled,

"It's me." Nikki smirked, finally entering the room to give Maureen a hug. "Long time. I heard you finally picked a team to bat for now?" she teased, poking Maureen in the ribs as she walked pass her to greet Joanne in a surprise hug, "You must be Joanne?"

"Yup, nice to finally meet you." Joanne said, returning the hug, watching Maureen's face light up.

"Where's your boy toy?" Maureen asked.

"Before you two catch up, I just want to go over the sleeping arrangements." Mrs. Johnson spoke up, "Maureen and Nikki will share Maureen's room and Joanne you will be sleeping in Nikki's old room." She turned to walk away, before adding, "Lunch will be ready in half an hour." And with that she was gone.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll thank you later for getting Maureen to settle down." Nikki winked in Joanne's direction.

"I'm sure she will." Joanne said doubtfully, but with a smile, walking pass Maureen, placing her hand on her arm as she went, "I'm going to go unpack."

"Okay," Maureen said, "I'll come get you on my way down for lunch."

Joanne nodded and left the room, Maureen watching before turning around to face her sister.

"So," Maureen said, "You have a man in your life?"

"Nope." Nikki said, "Don't want one right now. I just got rid of one."

"But I heard you were engaged? That's all mom talked about last month." Maureen said, her excitement falling. "I was actually starting to get excited to meet this guy. It's hard capturing a Johnson's heart you know."

Nikki shrugged, sitting on the bed, "I'm twenty-two. I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"We're really not the daughters mom wanted us to be huh?" Maureen sighed, sitting next to her sister.

"I'll find someone." Nikki said, "I'm just not ready. And at least I have a career. By the end of next year I should own that restaurant I work at in North Carolina." A grin hit her lips, as she faced Maureen, "And you have Joanne. She may not be little Mark Cohen, but if mom likes him so much then _she _should date him. She should be happy you finally found someone."

Maureen nodded with a proud smile, "Yeah! We're doing great! And Joanne is great!"

"Yeah!" Nikki cheered, and the two suddenly burst into a giggle fit.

"Okay, let's go down for lunch." Maureen said, standing up, "I'm going to go get Joanne." She went to walk away, "Cover for us if we happen to be a little late?" She winked.

"I always do." Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." Maureen said, and skipped down the hall, happy her sister was here to share this horrid family reunion with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**also I picture Nikki too look like Eliza Dushku. look her up if you want a visual ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You two have a very lovely home." Joanne commented later that afternoon at lunch.

"Thank you Joanne." Mr. Johnson smiled, taking a sip of his lemonade.

Mrs. Johnson simply smirked, not really paying attention to what Joanne was saying. Instead her interest was on how close the lawyer was sitting next to Maureen and her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"So Maur, have any more protests the police had to break up?" Nikki asked with interest.

Maureen's ears perked up, her eyes sparkling, "Well the one that was on the news and another one for Animal Rights. Joanne had to bail me out of jail for that one."

Mrs. Johnson gasped her attention no longer on Joanne, but rather Maureen herself, "Maureen! You've been in jail?"

Nikki suppressed a laugh, "More than a few times." She whispered, wincing when Maureen kicked her under the table.

"Maureen Johnson!" Mrs. Johnson scolded, forcing a frown right onto Maureen's face.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "For nothing serious!" She defended, "The longest I've ever been was over night."

"Oh that makes it all better." Mrs. Johnson huffed, "Eddie, aren't you going to say something? Our daughter has been to jail."

"Maureen she's right, that's not a place for any girl, especially one of my girls." Mr. Johnson said sending her the disappointed glare.

Maureen pouted sinking into her seat, crossing her arms. She was twenty-six and getting in trouble.

"How about you Joanne, ever been to jail?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Uh no, but it's my job to send people to jail." Joanne replied, rubbing Maureen's shoulder to try and comfort her.

Mr. Johnson's face lit up, "Oh that's right you're a lawyer."

Joanne nodded, "For almost six years now."

"It took you that long to get promoted?" Mrs. Johnson blurted.

"Mom!" Maureen yelled.

"It's tough being a woman in that industry and getting promoted." Nikki supplied coming to Joanne's defensive, her eyes shifting from her mother to Joanne, "You must be one hell of a lawyer."

"I didn't work my butt off at Harvard for nothing." Joanne smiled; thankful she got along with Nikki. She heard sometimes meeting the siblings of your lover was the hardest, but Nikki made it seem like a breeze. The only one she was having trouble with was clearly Mrs. Johnson.

"Okay, well this was a great lunch." Maureen jumped up, not impressed with how her mother was treating Joanne, "But we're going to head upstairs and finish unpacking and then I'm going to show Joanne around. See you for dinner."

"Thanks for the nice meal, it was very delicious." Joanne said, before being dragged off by Maureen.

Nikki sat at the table glaring at her mother.

"What's your problem?" Mrs. Johnson asked while she collected the empty plates.

"You." Nikki said, "You're being really rude right now. That's Maureen's girlfriend who is being nothing but nice to you and all you are doing is putting her down."

"Well maybe I don't think she's right for Maureen." Mrs. Johnson replied.

"Honey, if Maureen wants to be with her, then let them be." Mr. Johnson said. "I thought we were over the fact that Maureen chose to be with a girl?"

"I still think she should have brought Mark with her." Mrs. Johnson began to rant as she headed back into the house, "Our family loved him. What are they going to say when they see Maureen hand in hand with a girl?"

Upstairs Maureen had her arms tightly wrapped around Joanne's waist, her head on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Pookie, if you want to leave right now I understand."

"Maureen it's okay." Joanne said, running her fingers through Maureen's hair, "It's just your mom, your father and sister are nice. I can handle two more days."

"What about the party tomorrow?" Maureen asked, lifting her head to look in Joanne's eyes, "There are going to be more family members around, more judgmental than my mom and I might have to leave you alone sometimes during the reunion."

"Maureen listen, it's okay." Joanne assured her, cupping her cheek, "This is your family it's who you are. I want to meet them."

"I am nothing like them." Maureen said,

"You may not be, but they still are a part of you." Joanne said, kissing her forehead, "Just stop worrying it doesn't suit you."

"I'm allowed to be worried about you, you're my girlfriend." Maureen said nuzzling the lawyer's neck.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by. Mrs. Johnson and Joanne didn't really speak to each other, but the rest did. Joanne had a good conversation with Mr. Johnson about her job and her parents, Joanne also discussed some legal stuff with Nikki since she wanted to run her own business, while Maureen sat back and smiled, happy Joanne was at least getting along with her sister and father. Maybe one day her mother would finally give in.

Soon everyone went to bed, Maureen parting with Joanne, a huge pout on the diva's lips as Joanne walked down the hall and closed the door to her own bedroom.

"Still pouting?" Nikki smirked, already in bed and under the covers. "God I remember that pout used to work magic on mom and dad."

Maureen smiled, shutting the door. "It works wonders on a lot of people."

"You were always good at getting your way." Nikki said.

Maureen nodded as she climbed into bed, shutting the lights off, "If only I could get my way with mom and make her see how good Joanne is for me."

With that thought the two drifted off to sleep.

The next day after everyone ate breakfast; they all rushed around and began to get ready for the reunion, which was being held at a local park. They were almost ready to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably my mom. I told her to park her car here and we'd drive her down." Mr. Johnson said, opening the door, greeting his mom with a hug.

The sixty-five year old woman walked in the house, her bright eyes darting around the room. "Where are my grandchildren?"

"Hi Grandma!" Nikki smiled, running down the stairs, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Hi sweetie."

Maureen came down next, smiling as she gave her a hug as well. "Grandma I want you to meet someone."

Mrs. Johnson walked around the corner just in time, worrying splashing her in the face as Joanne walked down the stairs.

"Is this your friend dear?" Grandma Johnson asked Maureen.

"She's more than a friend Grandma." Maureen nervously replied.

Joanne took a step forward offering her hand, "Hi, I'm Joanne, nice to meet you."

Grandma Johnson shook her hand with a friendly smile, and then turned back to Maureen. "What do you mean she's more than a friend?"

"She's my girlfriend." Maureen proudly answered, kissing Joanne on the cheek, wrapping an arm around Joanne's waist, everyone else watching, anxious to see how Grandma Johnson would react.

Grandma Johnson's focus soon turned to her son, her eyes wide with confusion, "You let your daughter turn into one of those lesbians?"

Maureen's face completely fell at the response, not expecting that reaction at all. For the first time ever Maureen actually yelled at her Grandma, "I'm in love with her! So deal with it!" She eyed everyone else in the room, "If this is the reaction I'm going to get from every God damn Johnson then I am not going to this stupid fucking Johnson reunion. If you guys can't accept Joanne and me then I don't accept any of you! You don't deserve our time."

With that Maureen stormed up the stairs, slamming her feet on every step as loud as she could, until she reached her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Maureen Elizabeth Johnson come apologize to your Grandmother." Mrs. Johnson yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Grandma Johnson leaned into Joanne, patting her shoulder, "She's your girlfriend dear, go and comfort her."

"Uh, yes right away." Joanne said and hurriedly ran up the stairs, gladly leaving the awkward situation.

"She's still the drama queen that one." Grandma Johnson said, and then turned back to her son, "This isn't just a phase?"

"Uh no mom, they've been dating for almost four years now." Mr. Johnson confirmed.

"And they're in love." Nikki added, hoping that would somehow make things better.

"Things sure have changed since I was a young adult." Grandma Johnson said.

"We're trying to get her back together with that boy Mark Cohen." Mrs. Johnson piped in.

"Oh honey no." Grandma Johnson said, "You can't force love on someone. If Maureen says she's in love with this Joanne then I guess I'll just have to get to know this woman, and see if she's good enough for my grandchild."

Mr. Johnson visibly relaxed, while Mrs. Johnson headed into the kitchen. Soon Grandma Johnson's attention went to Nikki.

"Any boys in your life?"

Nikki smiled, shaking her head. "Nope."

Grandma Johnson sighed; creasing her brow, daring to ask, "Girls?"

Nikki giggled, "No Grandma, I'm straight."

A half hour after that whole situation, Joanne finally managed to settle Maureen down and the six headed to the park. Grandma Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson in one car, and Maureen, Joanne and Nikki in another.

And finally much to Maureen's dismay, the Johnson Family Reunion began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Joanne I'm so sorry. You haven't even met my whole family yet and already it's a disaster." Maureen sighed, looking out the window as they drove to the park, "I'll try my hardest not to leave you today, but I can't promise anything."

"It's really okay Maureen." Joanne assured, placing her hand on the diva's thigh, "I wanted to meet your family, so…I'll just deal with it."

"Really?" Nikki snorted from the backseat, "You wanted to meet _our_ family?"

Joanne shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road, "I wanted to get to know Maureen more and meeting her family is one of the perfect ways."

"You're brave Joanne." was all Nikki said.

"Oh God we're here." Maureen groaned, "And the last ones to arrive by the looks of it. I do not want to be here right now."

"Come on Maur, let's go and make mom proud." Nikki smiled, patting Maureen's shoulder, "I'm the daughter who dumped her fiancé three months before the wedding, and you're the struggling artist, who also happens to be a lesbian."

With that being said, Nikki hopped out of the car ready to reunite with her family.

Maureen huffed, turning her head to face Joanne, "Ready?"

"If you are?" Joanne smirked.

"Well I'm not, so let's go home." Maureen said,

"Look it's only for a few hours, then we go back to your house, sleep and we're off back to New York." Joanne said, tucking some loose strands of hair behind Maureen's ear, "It'll be fine, even if your family doesn't approve of me."

"You're being really great about this." Maureen said, leaning in to smell Joanne's breath.

"What are you doing?" Joanne lightly laughed,

"Checking to see if you've already been drinking." Maureen answered. "You are way to calm."

Joanne placed a quick kiss on Maureen's lips before unbuckling herself, "I'm Sober. I haven't had a drop and I don't plan on it either."

Maureen gasped, "You are brave. That's how I used to get through family functions…drinking."

"Well try and do it at least a little bit sober this time around huh?" Joanne asked, finally getting out of the car.

"I can't promise anything…" Maureen mumbled, climbing out of the car as well, Joanne joining her. "Okay, just stay with me, I'll point everyone out to you-"

"Joanne darling come with me." Grandma Johnson said, coming in between Maureen and the lawyer, pulling Joanne away, Maureen trying to follow.

"You stay here dear." Grandma Johnson said, pointing to Maureen, "You know I always have one on one conversation with all of my grandchildren's partners."

Maureen's eyes widen, "But-"

"I'll bring her right back when I'm done." Grandma Johnson said, and soon she and Joanne were walking up the hill, and towards the park entranceway.

"Sorry." Maureen mouthed to a nervous looking Joanne and soon the two had disappeared in the crowd of her family.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh at the situation, stopping when Maureen hit her in the stomach.

"She'll be fine Maureen." Mr. Johnson assured, "Now shall we go see the family?"

"Let's go get this over with." Mrs. Johnson sighed, not at all looking forward to all the gasps and shock from her husband's side of the family, when they found out who Maureen chose as a life partner. Not to mention the fact Nikki had dropped her fiancé not to long ago.

As they entered the park, they all scanned the area, figuring there must have been over thirty-five relatives there, including first, second, third cousins, aunts, uncles, great aunts, great uncles, and so on and so on.

"Oh great, look who it is." Mrs. Johnson sighed, watching as Mr. Johnson's sister, Betty walked right for them, "Just in time to brag about her daughter."

"Nancy, Eddie." Betty smiled, greeting them with a hug, then moving on to Maureen and Nikki, "Girls."

"Hi Aunt Betty." They both said at the same time.

Right away just like Mrs. Johnson had predicted, the older lady began to discuss her daughter, "Have you all seen the rock on Amy's hand? She's engaged to a doctor you know."

"Yes, for almost six months now." Mrs. Johnson replied, already annoyed.

"How about you dear, did you set the wedding date for your wedding?" Betty asked Nikki.

"Uh no, I um," Nikki stuttered, not wanting to disappoint her mom.

"She's not dating him anymore." Nancy cut in, "Instead she has decided to open her very own restaurant. It's very nice, classy, and has great food."

"Oh…" Betty said, placing a hand on Nikki's shoulder, "I'm sorry dear. I hope the restaurant thing works out for you. If not there are plenty of other men out there for you."

"Yeah, thanks." Nikki sighed, "I'm going to go find the alcohol."

"Right behind you." Mr. Johnson said, catching up with Nikki.

"How about you Maureen?" Betty asked, "You still with that nice Jewish boy Mark?"

"No I'm not." Maureen said with a smile, "I'm dating a-"

"Lawyer." Nancy quickly cut in. "She's dating a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Betty asked, a little shocked, "Well it's no doctor, but a lawyer is okay."

"Better than okay, she's the best lawyer in New York City." Maureen scoffed.

"_She_?" Betty asked.

"Yes Aunt Betty, I'm dating a girl, get over it." Maureen snobbishly replied, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned to walk away.

Betty and Nancy shared a small awkward smile, before the both of them turned away from each other, and walked in opposite directions.

Maureen's eyes scanned the park, until finally she found Joanne surrounded by two of her Uncles and her Grandma. Quickly she picked up her pace, so she could save Joanne, but on the journey over her cousin Amy stepped in her path.

"Maureen, so glad to see you." She said her left hand dangled out for Maureen to see.

"Yes, you're getting married to a doctor, congratulations." Maureen said, "If you'll excuse me. I have to be getting somewhere." Maureen replied, ignoring the rude look her cousin was giving her. Her only care right now was getting to Joanne.

As Maureen approached, she noticed the lawyer was wearing a smile, causing her to let out a breath of relief.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out, earning the lawyer's attention, but before Joanne could get to her, her two Uncles did instead, giving her bone crushing hugs.

"Hi Uncle Stuart, Uncle Randy." Maureen breathed.

"Hi Mo, we were just talking to your girlfriend." Uncle Stuart said. "She's not a Lions fan."

"But she is a Jet's fan." Uncle Randy proudly smiled, clapping Joanne on the shoulder.

Grandma Johnson smiled in Maureen's direction, "It seems your Uncles have bonded with Joanne through football."

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes, as she squeezed pass her three relatives and joined Joanne, slipping her hand in the lawyer's, "Yes, Joanne freakishly loves to watch football."

"I grew up watching it with my dad." Joanne shrugged.

"I hope you don't neglect my Granddaughter with that football nonsense." Grandma Johnson jokingly warned.

"Not at all." Joanne smirked,

"The only time she really neglects is when she is working on a big case or when the Jets are playing." Maureen replied.

"You're wasting your time watching the Jets." Uncle Stuart stated, winking in Joanne's direction.

"I guess we'll just see when it's Super Bowl time." Joanne smiled.

"Okay boys, let's give Joanne back to Maureen now, you can chat her up later." Grandma Johnson said ushering the two adults away as they argued about what football team was better.

"So how'd it go?" Maureen asked,

Joanne was smiling, "Pretty well actually. I was scared at first, but then I started talking about what I did for a living and Grandma Johnson couldn't stop smiling. Then I told her my dad owned his own law firm and my mother was a Judge and she welcomed me to the family. Then your Uncles came over and somehow we started talking about football…"

"Thank God you're butch." Maureen joked, poking Joanne in the ribs. "Mark tried talking football with my Uncles and Dad one time…and let's just say he made a complete ass of himself."

Joanne lightly laughed.

"Maureen!"

Maureen's head shot around landing on two identical nineteen year old twin boys, both of them with matching grins.

"Corey, Drew." Maureen greeted with a smirk.

"So is it true?" Drew eagerly asked, his eyes darting from Maureen to Joanne,

Corey popped in this time, "You two are-"

"A couple?" Drew finished.

"Yes." Maureen simply replied.

"Awesome." Drew and Corey said at the same time.

"Joanne this is Drew and Corey, my two cousins." Maureen introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Joanne said.

"Same with you." The both said at the same time.

"Okay, see you two around." Drew replied,

"Yeah, we're going to try and get some beer." Corey added, and soon the two were on there way.

"So far so good." Joanne grinned.

Maureen sighed, "Yeah, you only met the men, Joanne. You like football you're in, wait until they find out you play poker. They'll love you."

"At least I have some family members on my side, plus your Grandma Johnson, who honestly I was scared of the most." Joanne admitted.

"True." Maureen said loving the positive attitude Joanne was giving off. However her smile faded when she looked to her right, watching as her Aunt Betty and Aunt Monica were walking her way. "Now you just have to win over the women."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank You, Jonathan Larson. It's a sad day for all RENTheads, but at least we can keep RENT alive through Fan Fiction. Also by blasting the CD's and movie! Play them loud, play them proud!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Brace yourself Joanne. They are going to question the shit out of you." Maureen said, squeezing the lawyer's hand for comfort.

"I'm ready." Joanne whispered, squeezing Maureen's hand back.

"Maureen." Aunt Monica smiled, giving her niece a hug, her attention soon focusing on Joanne. "You must be the lawyer Nancy was telling us about?"

Joanne kindly smiled, reaching her hand out to shake both of the older ladies, "Yes, nice to meet you both."

"I seen you met our husbands." Aunt Monica smiled.

"Yes I did." Joanne smirked, "Very nice gentlemen."

"So Joanne," Aunt Betty said, stepping into the conversation. "What do your parents do, where did you grow up? Do you have any siblings?"

"Whoa, one question at a time Aunt Betty." Maureen frowned.

"My mom is a judge, my dad owns his own law firm, I have one sister, I am an aunt myself, and I grew up just outside of the city." Joanne answered with ease, "And being an aunt myself I can see why you are asking all of these questions. You want to make sure I'm right for Maureen."

"Yes," Aunt Betty began, "But…how will you provide Maureen with kids? You're both girls."

Aunt Monica hit Betty in the side, finding the question slightly rude. Aunt Monica herself was not a Johnson by blood; she was simply married into the name. Her husband Eddie's brother, who was also known as Uncle Randy, they had the twin Corey and Drew.

"There are other ways of having kids." Joanne stated,

"Too bad you weren't a doctor." Aunt Betty smirked. "You could probably find a way to get Maureen pregnant medically. My daughter is engaged to one you know."

"Yes we know." Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe I can just pay him to medically get Maureen pregnant." Joanne replied,

"Hey, I'm not getting pregnant." Maureen whined, "No kids for a long time."

"I don't know it costs a lot of money." Aunt Betty said, crossing her arms, ignoring Maureen.

"Lawyer's make good money," Aunt Monica spoke up, and then focused on Joanne, "Right Joanne?"

"Well I _was_ just promoted." Joanne smirked, bragging a little, "And we can afford to live in the Upper East Village, with money to spare."

Aunt Betty simply shrugged, her face lighting up when she seen her daughter and soon to be son-in-law walking her way.

"Here's Amy and Greg now." Aunt Betty smiled,

"And the competition starts." Maureen mumbled rolling her eyes even more when she watched as her mother walked over.

"Hi Maureen." Amy brightly said her arm wrapped around some tall and handsome fellow. "This is my fiancé Greg."

"Nice to meet you." Maureen said, "This is my girlfriend Joanne."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Joanne said, shaking hands with Amy and Greg.

"So is this going to be your date for the wedding?" Amy asked, "You never know with you, you and Nikki go through people like there's no tomorrow."

Aunt Betty bit back a laugh, while Maureen scowled.

"Uh yes I am." Maureen said matter of factly. "Joanne and I have been going strong for three years."

"Almost four." Mrs. Johnson piped in.

"I think my husband is calling my name." Aunt Monica said, sighing, knowing very well Betty and Nancy tried to outdo each other all the time, using their kids as pawns in their silly game. "Nice meeting you Joanne."

Joanne sent her a friendly smile, wishing she could go with her, but she stuck by Maureen and her mom, listening as the two bickered.

Greg shared a smile with Joanne and playfully rolled his eyes, Joanne smirking back.

"Joanne graduated top of her class." Nancy said, a surprise smile jumping to Joanne's lips, that was probably the first nice thing Nancy had said about Joanne since the moment she arrived at the Johnson house. Maureen was even smiling a bit.

"Have you seen the ring Greg bought me Aunt Nancy?" Amy jumped in, gladly showing Greg off, and holding out her left hand.

"It's nothing." Greg blushed and shrugged.

"Very nice sweetie." Nancy said, holding her hand. "I'm sure Maureen will get a nice one too."

"Not as big a diamond like Amy's though." Aunt Betty said, "Greg is a doctor."

"Okay, I'm going to go show Joanne around some more." Maureen said, grabbing the lawyer's hand, and pulling her away.

"Your mom said something nice about me." Joanne grinned.

"Because she was trying to make her family look better than Aunt Betty's." Maureen stated, "It's what they do. I'm happy Aunt Monica doesn't do that with Corey and Drew."

"Oh, hey guys, thank God I found you." Nikki said, coming out of nowhere. "I was stuck watching our second cousins."

"That sucks." Maureen sighed, "Thank God it wasn't me."

Nikki shrugged. "So how are you doing Joanne?"

"Pretty good." Joanne answered. "It's not that bad. Your Uncles are nice, Grandma Johnson likes me, Aunt Monica was nice, it's just your Aunt Betty…she well…she's not the nicest."

"She's probably threatened by you." Nikki said, "You're a lawyer. You probably have noticed she mentioned several times that Amy is engaged to a doctor. She thinks good careers mean everything. You also come from a good family; you went to a good school. You're a success story, which means there is a possibility that you are better than her family."

"Mom would love that!" Maureen said,

"Yeah, if only she can get over the fact that you're both women." Nikki said, before trotting along ahead of them.

"Maybe if we give her time she'll come around." Joanne said.

"Johnson family football game!" Corey and Drew shouted running towards Joanne and Maureen at full speed, "You two coming to watch?"

Joanne furrowed a brow, "Watch? Can we play?"

"You want to play?" Corey asked, stopping dead in his tracks, "Of course you can!"

"Follow us!" Drew said and the two began running again.

"Pookie!?" Maureen squealed with delight, "You want to play in the annual Johnson vs. Johnson football game?"

"Yeah, am I not allowed?" Joanne asked.

"No you are anyone can play. But I don't know I never played before, and Mark never played." Maureen said, "My family is going to be shocked that you're participating in an actual game."

"You will play too right?" Joanne asked.

Maureen slowly nodded her head, "Yeah. Let's go!"

Soon after a whole bunch of Johnson's were piled around the football field.

"We want to play." Maureen chimed in, holding Joanne's hand up in the air. Everyone eyed the two.

"That a girl Maureen." Grandma Johnson cheered,

"Me too." Nikki added, running to stand next to Maureen and Joanne.

"Nice to see you girls participating this year." Grandma Johnson smiled, causing Mrs. Johnson to grin, since her family was getting good mentioning.

"Why don't you two play?" Aunt Betty whispered in Amy's ear.

"I don't want to." Amy said, "I'm not a lesbian."

"I'll play." Greg shouted.

Soon after the two teams were picked, Eddie, his brother, brother-in-law, the twin boys, Nikki, Maureen, Joanne and Greg and some other family members vs. other Johnson family members.

The game lasted for almost two hours, everyone cheering and having fun. Even Maureen was having fun playing with her family.

"Good game everyone." Eddie announced.

"Good game Joanne." Maureen smirked, slapping Joanne's ass.

"Maureen!" Mrs. Johnson said, blushing, slightly embarrassed her daughter did that in front of everyone.

"Hey, it's what the football players do." Maureen shrugged,

"It's true Aunt Nancy." Corey jumped in.

"And Joanne played an excellent game." Drew piped in.

"Don't even think about it." Maureen said, hugging Joanne from behind, to cover her backside, knowing the two boys could be like her…perverts.

Nikki laughed, watching the two twins walk away, "They like you Joanne."

Joanne smiled to herself.

During lunch, everyone was scattered around the many picnic tables in the park, Maureen's family as in her Dad, Mom, sister, herself and Joanne talking up one table. While they were eating Uncle Stuart and Uncle Randy came by with a football in hand.

"We just wanted to announce that the game ball goes to Joanne." Uncle Stuart said.

"Not only is she a Jets fan, but she helped out our team a lot today, which in the end we became the winners." Uncle Randy added, handing Joanne the ball.

"Thanks." Joanne smiled.

"Rematch next year!" Someone called out in the distance.

"You better keep this one around Maureen, we'll need her." Uncle Stuart said, nudging Maureen in the shoulder.

Nancy watched the whole thing, feeling happy all of a sudden. She turned to look at Betty who looked as though she were jealous causing Nancy's smile to turn into a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if this chapter was a little choppy. I had writers block, making it hard to write this chapter. **

**Thanks for R&Ring everyone! ;) **

**More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Joanne, you've been really impressive today." Maureen smirked, as the two walked around the park, their arms looped together. "I've even seen my mom smiling a bit."

Joanne nodded, her lips curving into a smile, "I've seen that too. Do you think she's slowly starting to accept us?"

Maureen shrugged, "It's possible." Her eyes wandered around the park until her eyes landed on a pavilion with bathrooms attached, "Come here, I have an idea."

Joanne had no choice but to follow as the diva dragged her towards the bathroom. Once they entered Maureen pulled them into a stall and locked the door.

"Maureen?" Joanne questioned, but soon grew quiet as Maureen pulled her into a kiss.

"We haven't had any alone time since Thursday. It is now Saturday. I need you." Maureen said her lips on Joanne's neck as she carried on, "Plus, you're kind of turning me on with the way you're being all impressive and winning over my family."

Joanne didn't deny Maureen as she nibbled on her neck, letting her hands roam her body.

"Okay, but we're not going all the way. Let's just make out for a few minutes." Joanne moaned, tangling her fingers in Maureen's hair.

"Okay, but I'm sneaking into your room tonight while everyone is sleeping." Maureen said, quickly placing her lips over Joanne's so the lawyer couldn't protest.

Ten minutes later the two stumbled out of the bathroom, both with matching smiles, and holding hands.

"Thanks for letting me grope a boob." Maureen smirked, kissing Joanne's cheek.

Joanne simply grinned as the two began their walk back to the picnic tables. For the next few hours, the family sat around and caught up with family members they haven't seen in a long time.

Joanne seemed to make a great impression on most of the family. A few of the older people weren't to thrilled when they found out she was a lesbian, but Grandma Johnson came to Joanne's rescue, and told her they weren't that close with the family anyways, so not to care what they thought.

Joanne was relieved to hear that, and continued on making her rounds meeting everyone. Soon it was time to go. Nikki practically skipped all the way to the car, Maureen closely behind her, while Joanne walked with their Aunt Monica discussing Harvard.

"Aunt Monica can I have Joanne back please? She's our driver." Maureen begged, trying to pull Joanne from her conversation.

"Sorry Maureen." Aunt Monica apologized, "We are going back to your house, I guess I'll talk to you there Joanne?"

"Of course." Joanne smiled, turning to walk to her car, but before she could leave Uncle Randy came up to stop her.

"Maureen said you like playing poker? You in when we get back to the house Joanne?" He eagerly asked his eyes sparkling like Maureen's did when she was excited.

"Of course." Joanne repeated, smiling to herself.

"See you there!" Uncle Randy grinned, and ran for his car. "Eddie!" He shouted, earning his brother's attention, "Race ya back to the house?"

"You're on!" Eddie shouted, jumping in the car, Nancy and Grandma Johnson both rolling their eyes.

"I'm in too!" Uncle Stuart added, already in his car, with the engine running.

Joanne laughed as she climbed in her own car, turning to face Maureen, "This family really is competitive huh?"

"Yes, but in totally different ways." Maureen stated. "The women like to make themselves look better, while the men like to have fun and make it a game."

"You have a fun family Maureen." Joanne stated. "I don't know why you were so worried."

"Oh and word on the street…" Nikki began from the backseat of the car, "I heard mom bragging about you Joanne. You should feel lucky."

"I do." Joanne smiled, starting the car, and pulling out of the parking lot.

Back at the Johnson household, Uncle Stuart, Uncle Randy and Eddie set up the poker table, while, Drew and Corey hooked up the video game system they brought to keep themselves occupied, and the rest hung out in the living room, and just like she promised, Joanne had continued her conversation with Aunt Monica.

A few minutes later, Uncle Randy walked in the room and over to his wife, "Uh Monica dear, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal Joanne away from you, we need her for poker."

"Oh yes of course honey." Aunt Monica smiled, kissing his cheek.

Joanne smiled at the both of them, coming to the conclusion that the two of them were her favorite relativities of Maureen's.

"Anyone else want to play?" Uncle Randy asked before he left the room.

Greg nodded standing up and walking with them, everyone else declining. Maureen however followed Joanne pulling her aside for a second.

"You'll be okay with them?" Maureen asked to make sure. "I'd play, but I never had the patience to learn how."

"Don't remind me." Joanne said, playfully rolling her eyes. "You broke a glass and made me sleep on the couch that night."

Maureen giggled, "Oh yeah."

"But yes honeybear, I'll be okay. I get along with the men remember?" Joanne smiled, chastely kissing Maureen's on the lips.

"Okay." Maureen said with a smile. "Have fun. I'm sure I'll come visit you during your game."

"Okay, you have fun too." Joanne said, and then the two walked their separate ways, which wasn't very far, since they were only a room apart and could see each other from where they sat.

"You want something to drink?" Maureen offered her grandma, Amy and sister, who were sitting with her in the living room. They all shook their heads no. Maureen smirked and headed for the kitchen, "I'll be right back."

Maureen stopped when she reached the kitchen hearing her mother and aunts talking. She heard her name and Joanne's pop up, so out of curiosity she hid behind the wall and began listening.

"So you really don't care she's dating another girl?" Aunt Betty asked with disbelief.

"I personally didn't even think anything of it." Aunt Monica replied, "If they are in love let them be. Plus Joanne is such an amazing person. Have you talked to her yet? I think she's great for Maureen."

Nancy shrugged, "I have a little bit of a problem with the same gender thing. I grew up learning that it was wrong. And I always liked that Mark kid."

Maureen frowned at hearing her mother's thoughts, and was ready to burst in and yell, but the sound of her mother's voice stopped her.

"But then I watch Maureen with Joanne…and I've never seen Maureen this happy before." Nancy said. "Joanne also seems to know how to keep Maureen calm. My daughter changed…for the good."

"I like Joanne." Aunt Monica said raising her hand, "I hope Maureen keeps this girl around. You know how Nikki and she are about relationships."

"Yeah," Aunt Betty laughed, "Your daughters might be single for the rest of their lives. No grandchildren for you Nancy."

With that Aunt Betty left the room with a grin on her face, knowing the word had stun a soft spot with Nancy.

As the night went on, everyone began to grow tired. The women were now waiting for the poker game to be finished so they could go home.

"Is anyone out yet?" Aunt Monica called out. "I'm getting tired."

"I bet Joanne and my dad are." Amy smirked,

"I am out yes…" Uncle Stuart (Amy's dad) replied, "Joanne is still in the game."

"How is Greg doing?" Amy asked.

"I was the first one out." Greg said, sounding a little disappointed.

"It's between Randy and Joanne now." Eddie replied.

Grandma Johnson smiled, "That girl is very remarkable."

"Tell me about it." Maureen said, "She even speaks French!"

Amy and Aunt Betty scowled.

A long twenty minutes later the game had ended, unfortunately Randy had won, but Joanne was a good sport about it and shook his hand.

"Good game." Joanne smiled.

"Can we leave now?" Aunt Monica asked, her eyes shifting to her twin boys, who were fast asleep, "They are even sleeping and they usually have all the energy in the world."

"Yes, let's go." Uncle Randy smirked.

Soon Uncle Randy, Aunt Monica, Corey and Drew said their goodbyes, and were off back home.

Before the others left, Joanne quickly went into the kitchen to grab a drink, Aunt Betty following her, making sure no one else was with them.

"So I'll see you at the next family gathering?" Joanne smirked, taking a sip of her water.

"Don't count on it." Aunt Betty said, "You're lucky you even managed to stay with Maureen for this long. I give her another month before she gets rid of you and finds someone else. A boy this time, her phase with you is almost over."

Joanne was taken back by the sudden impoliteness of the woman, "Maureen loves me."

"For now." Aunt Betty snorted, "It's hard capturing a Johnson's heart you know. It's only time before Maureen finds someone else."

With that Aunt Betty walked out of the room leaving a bewildered Joanne alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter might be the last. If not then chapter 8 is the last chapter for sure. **

**Thanks to everyone who is R&Ring! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joanne stood in the kitchen baffled. Her heart all of a sudden ached, all because of what one person said. Even the mere thought of Maureen getting rid of Joanne made tears sting her eyes.

"Don't listen to her."

Joanne's head shot up, her eyes meeting with Mrs. Johnson's.

"She's jealous and intimidated by you." Nancy carried on. "She's always liked the fact that my daughters never committed to a relationship. And Maureen isn't really living the lifestyle I would prefer…but she seems to be doing better than I thought…and that's the part that scares Betty. You see the better my daughters are doing, the more her daughter doesn't look as good. You probably have noticed she and I are always competing to see who is better and we do it with our children. Which isn't right I know, but if our children our successful it means we have done our job as a parent."

"What does that have to do with me?" Joanne asked the hurt evident in her voice.

"Did you see the impression you made on our family today?" Nancy said with a small smirk. "Some were shocked Maureen was dating a girl, but after they got to know you it was like you were one of the Johnson's. That's what bother's Betty so much. Maureen appears to be doing better in the love life department. Sure her daughter is dating a doctor, but the guy isn't that social." Nancy began to lightly laugh, "She would tell people that Amy was engaged to a doctor, but everyone wanted to hear about the lawyer today."

"Me?" Joanne asked with disbelief.

Nancy nodded, "Yeah. You were a big hit today Joanne. You even managed to get Maureen and Nikki to participate in family games. They haven't participated in those games since they were seven years old."

Joanne simply smiled, sensing there was more.

"Also I'm sorry." Nancy said, "Sorry I didn't give you a chance. I've always wanted Maureen to grow up, get a decent job, find a nice man to support her, and have some children. She grew up to be the total opposite." Nancy smiled, "But now I realized all I really want is for her to be happy, Nikki too. And you may not be the nice man I was hoping she would spend the rest of her life with, but you are a nice woman. I must admit I'm not one hundred percent okay with it yet…but I'm getting there. I see just how happy you make Maureen and that makes me happy."

A smile finally found Joanne's lips, her eyes watering with joyful tears. "Thank you." She whispered. "It means a lot to me to get your approval out of anyone's."

"You're welcome." Nancy said, the two falling into a silence.

"Mom!" Maureen suddenly shouted going straight for Joanne whose cheeks were streaked with tears. "What did you say to her!? Jesus, just because you don't approve of our relationship doesn't give you any right to make Joanne cry! I love her and there is nothing you can say to change that!"

Nancy's face fell, stepping forward to try and calm Maureen down, "Maureen no I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Maureen yelled.

"Maureen it's okay." Joanne said wrapping her arms around Maureen's to compose her. "These are happy tears."

Maureen turned around breaking free from Joanne's embrace, "What?"

"Your mom and I just had a talk." Joanne said, wiping her eyes clear, "A good one. I promise."

"Is this true?" Maureen asked turning around to face her mother.

"Yes." Nancy said, nodding vigorously.

Maureen's face went from angry to blissful in about two seconds, her arms wrapping around her mom tight. "So you're okay with us now?"

"It's going to take a little bit of time for me to cope with the whole same gender thing. But I like Joanne; she's a great girl for you." Nancy said,

"She's an amazing girl for me!" Maureen beamed, detaching from her mother so she could clobber Joanne with a hug.

"Okay honeybear, settle down." Joanne laughed,

"I freaking love you." Maureen smiled looking Joanne directly in the eyes.

Nancy couldn't help but smile, watching the two, "Congratulations Joanne, it looks like you managed to capture a Johnson's heart." With that she walked away, letting Maureen and Joanne have some alone time.

Maureen smirked, "What'd you two talk about?"

"Nothing." Joanne smiled, quickly placing a kiss on Maureen's lips, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Maureen pouted, "No fair."

Later that night Maureen laid in bed staring up at the ceiling smiling at how well this weekend turned out. She dreaded it for nothing. Even her own mother who disapproved about the idea of Joanne finally accepted her, _them_.

Maureen giggled as an idea popped in her head. She rolled over kissing Nikki on the cheek, "Good night."

Nikki mumbled something, but Maureen didn't wait to hear what it was, instead she quietly left the room and tiptoed down the hallway, creeping into the room Joanne was staying in.

Joanne sat up, the sound of the door creaking open. She squinted her eyes, seeing a figure standing at the door.

"Hello?"

"It's me Pookie." Maureen whispered, softly shutting the door, before turning around and running for the bed, jumping on it landing directly on Joanne, "Hey baby."

"Maureen, what are you doing in here? Just because your mom accepted us as a couple doesn't mean she'll approve of us sleeping together." Joanne said.

"We're grown adults, she can't tell us what to do." Maureen stated, nuzzling her nose in the cleavage of Joanne's tank top. "Hello ladies." She smirked.

"Maureen." Joanne moaned at the gesture, pulling the diva's head up so they could make eye contact. "We can't do it here; your parents are only a few rooms down."

"Please!" Maureen whined, kissing up Joanne's neck, "Please pookie I want _it _so bad, I want _you_ so bad."

Joanne stared deeply into those pleading green eyes. How could she say no?

"Does this door lock?" Joanne asked.

Maureen pepped up, "Yes!"

"Okay, fine, as long as we're quiet." Joanne said,

"Yay!" Maureen whispered, quickly locking the door before returning to the bed, swiftly getting things started.

The next morning the two girls headed down to the kitchen.

"Did you two have a good sleep last night?" Nikki asked a knowing and sly grin on her face.

Joanne blushed, her eyes darting between Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Maureen simply smiled, joining her family at the kitchen table, replying, "I slept wonderfully thanks for asking."

"Me too." Joanne quietly mumbled, taking a spot next to Maureen.

"That's good." Mr. Johnson smirked, taking a bite of his breakfast.

Soon everyone was settled in at the kitchen table all eating a nice breakfast together. It was about ten minutes into breakfast, and Joanne and Mrs. Johnson were both chatting away with smiles on their faces, Maureen sitting in her seat with a pout.

"Did she use to leave her wet towels on the floor after showering?" Joanne asked Mrs. Johnson who was already nodding with a knowing smile.

"All the time." Mrs. Johnson answered,

You could understand why Maureen was pouting; the two of them had all of a sudden teamed up on her pointing out some of the diva's bad habits.

"This is the best breakfast." Nikki said with an amused smile,

"Shut up." Maureen mumbled, her arms crossed, "I liked it better when mom and Joanne didn't get a long."

"Brighten up babe, I still love you." Joanne smirked, resting her hand on Maureen's knee.

"So when am I going to get my grandchildren?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

Maureen's face pretty much blanched, Joanne's also dropping a shade.

"Okay Nancy, that's enough for today." Mrs. Johnson smiled, "How about we clean up now?"

A few hours later, all three kids were piling out of the house, ready to go back to their own homes.

"Come for a visit anytime Nikki." Maureen said hugging her sister, "We have a spare room in our apartment."

"I will." Nikki smiled, "You two should also come and see my restaurant. It has great food."

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Maureen replied,

Joanne hugged everyone else one last time before climbing in the car, Maureen right behind her.

"Take good care of her Joanne." Mrs. Johnson said,

"Oh I will." Joanne assured, waving and pulling out of the driveway.

Maureen sighed once they were driving down the street. "That wasn't so bad."

"Not at all honeybear," Joanne smiled, "Not at all."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was the last chapter. **

**I'd like to thank everyone for R&Ring! THANKS! ;D**


End file.
